


Follow My Lead

by HPfanonezillion



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Kit and Ty go on a mission, M/M, kinda a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Ty and Kit go on a mission to a coffee shop to check out some suspicious activity. And pretend to be on a date.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few weeks late, but I promised my bestie writingbutunpublished some Kit/Ty for Christmas. Here is what I finally put together.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ty shook his head as Julian finished explaining the mission. "I can't do that."

Kit gave him an encouraging smile. "Sure you can. And I'm going to help."

"No, you're not." Julian said. "You're not ready for field experience."

"I'll be with an experienced Shadowhunter." Kit clapped Ty in the shoulder. "And anyway, he's nervous to do it on his own. Why not me?"

Julian looked to Emma who shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Emma said. "I'm for it. With Livvy unwell…" She shook her head. "It's not a big one. And Kit can help Ty focus better than any of us."

Julian sighed. "Fine. But you're in and out. No playing around."

Kit smiled triumphantly. "Sweet." He tugged Ty's arm. "Let's suit up!"

Ty followed reluctantly. "I'm not good at pretend, Kit." He stepped into the weapons room and gathered a few small seraph blades.

"Lucky for you I am." Kit put a few extra daggers in his pocket. "Anyway, we're just trying to find out if this coffee shop really is a front for werewolf recruits, right?" He scoffed. "Of all the places for werewolves to try to up their numbers."

"Because they want young people. And they want them willingly. Bars are too risky. Everyone's hanging out in coffee shops for aesthetic." Ty looked over Kit. The other young man wore jeans and a shirt for a band Ty was sure he'd been forced to listen to one time or another. He remembered he didn't like it. "Are you going out in that?"

"Better than  _that_." Kit reached over and tugged at the collar of Ty's black vest. "This will draw attention. You walk in dressed like a Shadowhunter, we will never see anything. Go change."

* * *

A short time later, they were on the way to the coffee shop. Ty was much more comfortable in his street clothes, but he was still uneasy. Most of the recon missions were Julian and Emma's job. He put on his headphones and let the music wash over him.

Kit put a hand on Ty's arm a moment to get his attention. "Hey, I have an idea."

Ty removed his earphones and looked over. "What is it?"

Kit smiled and slipped his hand into Ty's.

Ty's heart sped up at the touch. The look in Kit's eyes made Ty's face heat up and a comforting warmth started in the center of his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." Kit pulled Ty down the street. "Okay, so the story is we're dating, but just starting out. So casual dates like coffee shops." He gave Ty a pointed look. "You can kiss me if you want, but not like making out."

Ty pulled his hand away. "I don't know, Kit, I just figured we'd go in there and look around—"

"You're using your Shadowhunter brain. Use your Ty brain. The one that loves mysteries."

Ty sighed. If Livvy were here… But she wasn't. This was all on him and Kit. He nodded and took hold of Kit's hand again.

The coffee shop was a busy and a little loud. Ty took his hand out of Kit's to put his headphones back on.

Kit gave him an encouraging smile. "You want coffee?"

"Hot chocolate." Ty looked around for an empty seat and found a single unoccupied couch. "I'll get us a seat." He started to walk away, but pulled Kit in for a quick, awkward peck on the lips. "Is that okay?"

Kit grinned. "That's fine." He leaned in and murmured, "Keep your eyes open."

Ty nodded and made his way to the couch.  _I shouldn't have done that. Or maybe I should. We have to keep our cover._  He was so busy second guessing himself that he didn't notice Kit's return until the other young man put a hand on his arm.

Ty pulled his headphones off and took the mug from Kit. "I already messed up." He said behind his cup.

"You didn't." Kit draped his arm over the back of the couch and leaned in. "We're dating, remember?"

Ty felt his face heating again. "I was just sitting here thinking about it and didn't pay attention to anything else."

"Well, we just got here." Kit said. "And all we have to do is observe for a while and report back."

"We could have used some runes." Ty said softly.

Kit smiled. "Don't tell me you didn't arm yourself at all?"

Ty's lips curved up. "I did a little. But I mean…"

Kit nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes we don't need everything, right. You don't like all the pressure."

"I can handle it a little with you around." Ty looked over tentatively. "You know, I wouldn't mind if this wasn't pretend."

Kit gave him a smile. "Well, we can talk about that, if you want."

Ty returned the smile. But then something over Kit's shoulder caught his eye. A pair of teenage girls looking at a beautiful man who was obviously, at least to Ty, a werewolf. The girls giggled and tossed their hair.

"There's werewolf behind you." Ty murmured.

Kit whipped his head around quickly.

"You are being very obvious." Ty pointed out, grabbing his face and turning it back. "Okay, now we watch and see what happens."

The trio got up and headed for the door.

"They're on the move." Kit unfolded himself from the sofa.

Ty grabbed his arm. "The mission is observation."

"Not if he's going to get those girls somewhere and turn them." Kit continued out the door.

Ty followed. They moved down the road and into an alley. "You told me once that sometimes things aren't what we think. You should know better than anyone…" He trailed off as he watched the scene in front of him.

It was an ambush. The two girls were cornered while three werewolves moved in.

Kit put Ty's headphones on his ears and pointed to the pocket that held his weapons. Kit nodded.

Ty nodded in response. He could barely hear over his headphones and stealthily turned them down just a little.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kit asked the group.

The three weres turned. The leader, the one who had lured the girls out, showed his teeth. "Move along baby Shadowhunters. This isn't your game."

"I think it is." Kit moved forward. "Let the girls go and we won't detain you. We'll forget this ever happened."

The leader snorted. "I think you should go back to your date and leave us alone. This isn't your business."

Ty jumped then, punching the head werewolf hard in the nose.

The girls took opportunity of this distraction and escaped.

This infuriated the werewolves and the fight was on. Ty took a fist to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kit sent a swift kick to the offenders shin before moving on to the next werewolf.

Fists were flying everywhere and Ty was starting to feel overwhelmed with the melee. Then he heard a familiar voice over the fight.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Emma called.

* * *

"You look worse than I feel." Livvy said when she saw Ty come through the door to the infirmary.

Ty grinned. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Kit hopped up on a table with a rag pressed to his nose. "You should have seen him, Liv. He was amazing." And then he launched into an elaborate narrative that made Ty the hero.

Emma checked over Ty's wounds before she traced and  _iratze_  on the inside of his wrist. She winked and moved to Kit.

"I didn't do much." Ty said softly when Kit took a breath.

"You did a lot, Ty. It was amazing." At the sound in Kit's voice, Ty looked up. Kit gave him a smile. "What? I'm not supposed to be proud of my boyfriend?"

Ty gave an awkward chuckle. "I guess."

"Boyfriend?" Livvy asked. "I missed everything." She looked at Emma. "I don't care how sick I am next time, I'm not staying behind."

Emma shook her head. "Back to bed, young lady." She walked away with Livvy to leave the young men alone for a minute.

"You mean it?" Ty asked.

Kit smiled. "It's what you said you wanted. Unless you've changed your mind."

Ty leaned in and kissed Kit, who took in a sharp breath when their noses bumped together. "Sorry." Ty murmured against his lips.

"I don't mind." Kit pulled Ty closer and deepened the kiss.


End file.
